Amárrame
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: "Cuidame pero que parezca que me estas haciendo daño" –Dejame ver tu perversión, dime ¿Hasta donde llega? Song-fic


¡Este Os lo dedicó a Andi Soul! Gracias por impulsarme a escribir un lemon, ya vi que es lo que te gusta 7w7r eres de las mías, yo no sabía de la existencia de la canción hasta que me la pediste, y me encanto sobretodo porque Juanes participa en ella, no creí que la cumbia pudiera gustarme, Jajaja se aprende algo nuevo cada día, ¿no?

Gracias por tus reviews (en la antigua sección de Imagina)

Andi Soul  
Hola! Yo quiero yo quiero yo quiero!

Bien, soy fan de sesshoxkag y me costó decidirme por un tema (es horroroso escoger sólo uno!)

Y... He escogido "amárrame" de Mon Laferte

Bueno! Espero leerte pronto

Ciao ciao

* * *

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas Taisho!- grito una menuda chica de largos cabellos azabaches y oscuros ojos pardos.- pudiste lastimarme, ¡Idiota!

-Para lo que me importa.- resto importancia. Reanudo su marcha, viendo de reojo como la muchacha hacia una rabieta y le sacaba el dedo medio.- "Si serás, eres demasiado indiscreta." negó en pensamientos.

"¿Habré ido muy lejos?" se pregunto la azabache, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por la mirada que le enviaba Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru Taisho, tres años mayor que ella. Él ya estaba cursando el tercer semestre en la universidad a diferencia de ella que estaba empezando su último año de estudios medios. Era un pervertido de lo peor al haberse fijando en prácticamente una menor, pero no es que le importara mucho. El instituto donde ella estaba quedaba justo al lado de la universidad de Sesshomaru por lo que se cruzaban constantemente.

Su relación era bastante rara, eran novios pero actuaban como meros conocidos, pero eso ya era por cuestiones personales. Y aun teniendo casi 18 años ya se sentía lista para dar ese paso tan importante en la relación de ambos. Siguiendo el ejemplo del peliplateado también se fue.

Candente pasión había entre ellos dos, incontrolable y atrevida, la cual estaba a nada de explotar.

 _Ay, quiéreme de a poco, pero que no me dé cuenta_

 _Y que nadie sepa, ven y cuídame_

 _Pero que parezca que me estás haciendo daño_

 _Amárrame_

¿Era posible morir por sobrexcitación? Se preguntaba Sesshomaru que sentía el peso de su dolorosa erección, aquello era inédito, soñar con corromper ese delicado cuerpecito, esa alma tan pura e inocente. Ya se le hacía agua a la boca con tan solo imaginarse a si mismo tomándola con fiereza y fogosidad.

Esa escandalosa mujercita por fin conocería el peso de su ardorosa pasión por ella, al fin seria completa y egoístamente suya en cuerpo y alma. Y jamás la dejaría ir.

-¡Hey Sessho!- le llamaron, interrumpiendo su concentración y esfumando cualquier ápice de excitación en su dorado mirar. Volteo a ver a quien osaba llamarle.- habrá fiesta hoy en la noche, ¿Iras, cierto?

Se lo pensó, quizás un ambiente atrevido sería bueno para desinhibir la tímida naturaleza de su pequeña. Asintió de acuerdo.

-Excelente, será en el bar que está cerca de tu departamento, es muy bueno por lo que escuche.- continuo hablando, y comentando todos los planes para esa noche.

Pero Sesshomaru no le prestaba ni la menor atención, pues se encontraba muy concentrado en enviarle un mensaje de texto a su azabache para invitarla al bar.

«Juerga esta noche, ¿te aguantas?» dio a la tecla de enviar y espero. Aunque la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

«No creo que me den permiso, sabes cómo son mis padres, después de todo no eres su persona favorita.» Bufo, como si eso fuera un impedimento para él. Además, si no lograba tenerla esa noche, quien sabia cuando podría tener una oportunidad como esa.

«A la mierda los padres, no tienes que decirles que saldrás conmigo, invéntales algo y quédate en mi apartamento.» ella era terca, pero él era lo bastante insistente (cuando lo requería por supuesto) como para convencerla de escaparse.

La respuesta de la muchacha tardo un rato, pero llego que es lo único que le importaba.

«Sango dice que puede cubrirme, solo falta que le diga a mis padres que "supuestamente" me quedare en casa de ella a dormir y listo.» "Excelente" se dijo Sesshomaru, esa noche por fin esa mujercita seria suya.

 _Ay, finge que no te gusto_

 _Dame una mirada y luego vuélvete lejana_

 _Y sin querer búscame y déjame_

 _Llámame pero no me hables, bésame y ahógame_

 _Amárrame_

A los padres de Kagome no les gustaban los Taisho en sí, pues se decían que eran unos ambiciosos de primera, que toda la fama y riqueza que poseían era gracias a los engaños, ellos también eran empresarios de buena posición pero no querían nada que ver con los Taisho. Creían que en cualquier momento arruinarían su negocio como hicieron con otros tantos que hoy día ya no eran nadie.

Por eso tenían advertida a su hija mayor sobre evitar relacionarse con cualquiera que tuviera el apellido Taisho, pero sobretodo que no se acercara a Sesshomaru Taisho. Ellos habían visto como ese muchacho veía a su hija, con deseo y lujuria, si se descuidaban un momento podría abalanzarse sobre su niña.

Eran unos exagerados, todos lo sabían sobretodo Kagome, por eso ambos fingían disgusto al verse. Se tentaban desde lejos y cuando al fin encontraban el momento idóneo para encontrarse a solar, se desquitaban con el otro. Era un tira y afloja que llevaban jugando hacia un tiempo.

En las fiestas trataban de parecer que se odiaban, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Sesshomaru no podía mantener las manos quitas cuando se trataba de Kagome, y ella solo podía sentir como los sentimientos que tenía por el peliplateado aumentaban, lo de ellos dos era complejo y no esperaban que nadie lo comprendiera.

Ambos se pertenecían. No existía ni existiría el día en que alguien los separara sin morir en el intento.

 _Cúrame y enférmame de poco, poco a poco_

 _Cúrame y transfórmame de loco, poco a poco_

 _Amárrame_

La tan esperada noche llego, Kagome seguía sin creer que sus padres se tragaran el cuento de que iría a casa de Sango a pasar el fin de semana. Bendita la hora en que su amiga se independizo y comenzó a vivir sola.

Sango sabia de su amorío con Sesshomaru y aunque en un principio la regaño, supo aceptarlo al ver que ella en verdad amaba al peliplateado, la dejo ser y la apoyo como la amiga incondicional que era.

Ambas irían al bar, pues el novio de Sango, Miroku, la había invitado e iría por las dos para irse los tres juntos de una vez a la tasca. Se arreglaban en el cuarto de la castaña, Kagome veía indecisa los dos vestidos que estaban tendidos en la cama. Sango estaba casi lista, solo terminaba de ponerse los zapatos y listo. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo pasión entallado en la parte del torso y suelto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Ponte el fucsia con negro y dorado, es muy lindo y tengo unos tacones que quedan perfectos con el vestido.- aconsejo la castaña al ver la incertidumbre de su amiga.

Kagome se lo pensó, y creyó que no le quedaría nada mal. Por lo que, 10 minutos después se hallaba contemplándose frente al espejo, Sango detrás suyo dio un asentimiento junto con una sonrisa, mostrando su aprobación.

-Te vez divina, tu hombre no parara quieto hasta quitarte toda la ropa y tenerte bajo su cuerpo.- rió con picardía, burlándose del sonrojo de su amiga.

-¡C-cállate!- exclamo totalmente abochornada, termino de colocarse los accesorios y procedió a colocar algo de maquillaje en su impoluto rostro. No mucho pues a su ojidorado no le gustaban las chicas con las plastas de maquillaje en el rostro.

Sango siguió vacilando a la pequeña azabache. Como ella ya estaba lista, fue a la cocina en busca de una botella de champán para tomar la primera copa de la noche.

Rato después Kagome la siguió sirviéndose su copa. Pensaba en lo que le deparaba de ahí en más, Sango le daba algunos consejos mientras esperaban a Miroku.

 _Ay, quiero ver tu perversión_

 _¿Hasta dónde llegas?_

 _¿Hasta dónde me has llevado?_

 _Ignórame, ven y pierde la razón_

 _Quiero que me ruegues y me mires a los ojos_

Sesshomaru no era un hombre de salir todas las noches o fines de semana a fiestear, sino que más bien reservado. Gustaba de su privacidad y solo llegaba a mostrarse (A su manera, claro está) abierto con cierta azabache de azulados ojos, que mantenía a su amiguito bastante feliz. Vestía tan elegante como siempre, pero con un toque salvaje y rebelde.

De no ser porque esa noche, seria La noche, no estaría allí, sino que en su departamento leyendo algún libro o haciendo sus deberes. Pero ciertamente, el simple pensamiento de tener a su pequeña bajo su dominante y duro cuerpo masculino embistiendo rudamente contra su suave y delicado ser, era aliciente suficiente para aguantar ese martirio. Y no estaba exagerando, pues una persona como él, jamás dejaba ver sus molestias y/o debilidades.

Alguien de su linaje y posición debía actuar con moderación, elegancia y raciocinio. Pero seguía siendo un hombre a fin de cuentas, un hombre que reaccionaba a los estímulos enviados por un ser del sexo opuesto, despertando sus instintos y deseos más primitivos. Buscando saciar aquella hambre invocada por el resurgir de las hormonas, la excitación, el erotismo y la sensualidad que un leve movimiento de caderas provoco, se acerco al objeto de su obsesión.

Por fin su mujercita había llegado, cosa que no había notado por el bululú del lugar. Las chicas tenían poco de haber llegado, pero apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar, se dirigieron a la pista de baile, mientras Miroku amablemente les buscaba unos tragos.

Sin que su chica advirtiera de su presencia, se fue acercando lentamente a ella. Sango sí que noto la llegada de Sesshomaru por lo que inventando una excusa, que Kagome no llego a escuchar, y se alejo buscando a su novio. El peliplateado termino de acercarse y tomo de las caderas a la muchacha, pegándolas a la suya propia, dejando que sintiera su potente erección contra su tentador trasero.

Acerco su boca al oído de la chica.

-Me sientes, ¿verdad?- su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal, dejando en evidencia el gran deseo que sentía por la chica entre sus brazos. -esta así por ti, y solo por ti, pequeña.

Kagome jadeo y restregó aun más sus nalgas contra las caderas masculinas. Buscando un contacto mucho más cercano con el miembro de su novio, tentándolo. Sesshomaru tomo del cabello a la chica, mientras se apegaba mas (si es que era posible) al cuerpo femenino. Gruño contra el oído de la azabache.

-S-sessh… -gimió, sus voces eran camufladas por el alto volumen de la estridente música del lugar. Ambos disimulaban sus sensuales y eróticos movimientos con pasos de baile.- ah, Sessho-maru…

 _Dame la espalda_

 _Desenfócame, tómame del pelo_

 _Y repíteme mi nombre, y ámame_

 _Pero sin querer, deja que te lleve_

 _Que mañana acaba todo_

 _Amárrame_

Compartieron unas cuantas copas, sin dejar de tocarse, ya fuera un toque profundo o parcial. Mantuvieron una corta pero amena con sus compañeros, sin embargo, el calor de sus cuerpos y las ganas de devorarse pudieron más que cualquier otra cosa. Como el pudor y la decencia que se fue por el caño de tan desesperados que estaban.

Aunque Sesshomaru, siendo quien era, pudo mantener su intachable mascara de serenidad y frialdad. Kagome por otro lado trataba de disimular lo más que podía la excitación que sentía. La pobre estaba tan húmeda que hasta se le hacía incomodo caminar sin sentir que se le mojaban las piernas.

E intuía que el malvado y pervertido de Sesshomaru lo sabía. Ambos fueron hacia el lanborgini del peliplateado (regalo de sus padres por entrar a tan prestigiosa universidad sin intervención del dinero). Aunque Sessho vivía cerca, no creían aguantar hasta llegar, por lo que caminar no era una opción viable.

Él como el caballero que era, abrió la puerta para su dama, no sin antes darle una buena nalgada al apetitoso trasero que poseía. Esperaba que nada le interrumpiera lo que quedaba de noche, pues esperaba poder azotar ese trasero todo lo que pudiera.

-¡Oye!- reclamo ella, con una sonrisa juguetona y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin saber si era por la vergüenza o por el alcohol ingerido.- tienes que esperar, eres un desesperado.

Reprocho la ojiazul una vez Sessho se hubo montado en el auto. Para recibir únicamente un ronco gruñido, lleno de oscuras y placenteras promesas. Kagome rezo para que cumpliera todas las promesas que veía en su dorada y fría mirada.

 _Cúrame, y enférmame de poco, poco a poco_

 _Cúrame, y transfórmame de loco, poco a poco_

 _Amárrame_

Apenas llegaron a la morada del peliplateado, se deshicieron en caricias y besos sin control. Sesshomaru apretaba uno de los senos de Kagome con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda hurgaba entre las piernas de la chica, no conforme con ello, besaba, lamia, mordía y chupaba el cuello femenil. Esperando dejar variadas marcas, para demostrarle a todo el que las viera que ella ya tenía un dueño.

Kagome no paraba de gemir y jadear, sentía todo caliente. Pero como no quería quedarse atrás, busco la manera de desabrochar la camisa blanca de Sesshomaru; dejando la prenda abierta busco un nuevo objetivo: Los pantalones del ojidorado.

-No lo hagas… -jadeo.- no podre detenerme.

-No quiero que te detengas, quiero que pierdas totalmente el control.

Y con eso, Sesshomaru mando la compostura y la seriedad a la mierda. Alzo a la menuda mujer en brazos, haciendo que enganchara sus torneadas piernas a las caderas del peliplateado. Se dirigieron a la habitación sin dejar de besarse y tocarse. El único pensamiento coherente en la mente de ambos era que, no pararían hasta la mañana siguiente.

El vestido de Kagome salió disparado a alguna de las esquinas de la habitación, los tacones hacían rato que se perdieron en el camino de llegada, quedando únicamente en ropa interior lo cual deleitaba la vista de Sesshomaru. El había terminado de sacarse la camisa junto con los pantalones, y el bóxer más que ocultar, dejaba ver lo bien dotado que estaba el hombre.

-Prepárate, porque no te dejare salir de la cama hasta cumplir con todas mis fantasías.- prometió con un gruñido.

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras, soy toda tuya.- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada. Esperando ansiosa a que de verdad cumpliera con su palabra. Ambos se hallaban recostados en la gran cama del chico.

Sesshomaru tomo lugar sobre la chica, pero sin llegar a aplastarla, ya que se sostenía con sus antebrazos. De manera lenta y torturante retiro el sostén, dando lengüetazos alrededor de las aureolas pero sin llegar a tocar los pezones, lo cual estaba matando a Kagome pues se sentía a punto de estallar de tan sensible y caliente que estaba.

Cuando estuvo por gritarle a su novio que parara de burlarse de ella, el cumplió con lo que rogaba en pensamientos. Estaba chupando sus pezones, los mordía levemente y luego soplaba para mantenerlos erectos, los pellizcaba a la vez que apretaba con ambas manos los grandes pechos de la chica. Sesshomaru dejo los pechos para bajar por su abdomen pasando su rasposa, húmeda y caliente lengua.

Kagome sentía que donde pasaban las manos masculinas se prendían en llamas, pues así es como sentía todo su cuerpo. Ahogo un grito cuando sintió la lengua de su novio en la entrada de su sexo aun protegido por las bragas, lamiendo sobre ellas. Fue luego de unos segundos (que ella sintió eternos) que él arranco la ultima prenda que protegía el mayor tesoro de la chica que pronto se haría mujer.

Sesshomaru metía y sacaba su lengua de la vagina de su novia, simulando el movimiento que haría su pene dentro de poco. De vez en vez le daba algo de atención al inflamado clítoris de la azabache, entonces le ocurrió que una buena manera de prepara a su novia para la intrusión de su miembro era masturbándola manualmente. Primero simulo que metería su dedo índice, Kagome jadeaba con fuerza por la escases de aire en sus pulmones; Sesshomaru metió su dedo en la cavidad vaginal de la ojiazul, la cual trataba de acostumbrarse a esa pequeña intrusión, luego metió un segundo dedo e inicio un saca y mete, lo bastante constante para no lastimar a la chica y darle placer.

Se mantuvo realizando esa acción por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, cuando sintió que las paredes vaginales de la azabache se contraían alrededor de sus dedos, anunciándole el orgasmo que apunto estaba por arrasar con la cordura de la fémina. Para Sessho el panorama que contemplaba era más de lo que podía tolerar, ya habría tiempo para juegos preliminares, ahora quería hacérselo todo el tiempo que tuvieran.

Por lo que se retiro el bóxer aprovechando que Kagome aun se recupera de su primer y reciente orgasmo. Volvió a colocarse sobre el perfecto y pequeño cuerpo de su novia, acerco sus labios a los de ella y los hizo suyos, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca ajena, invitándola a jugar con él. Dejaron de besarse cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

-Voy a entrar, eres libre de morderme o enterrarme las uñas si llegas a sentir dolor.

Kagome solo asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El ojidorado tomo la base de su pene y lo guió al sexo de la chica, metiendo lentamente el glande, mientras observaba fijamente las expresiones del rostro de su pequeña novia. Siguió avanzando hasta toparse con una pequeña barrera, muestra de su pureza. Sonrió, ya nadie lo separaría de su mujer. Salió para tomar un poco de impulso y volvió a adentrarse dentro del cuerpo de Kagome, llevándose consigo su virginidad.

La sintió tensarse, y clavar sus uñas en su espalda, que lejos de dolerle solo aumento aun mas su excitación; aguardo pacientemente a que la pequeña azabache se adaptara a su tamaño. Cuando dio una pequeña elevación de sus caderas, le dio a entender que podía continuar, volvió a besar los dulces labios femeninos, a la par que comenzaba con suaves estocadas que fueron tomando fuerza y rapidez.

Lo único que se oía en aquella recamara, eran los gemidos y gruñidos de los protagonistas, junto con el rechinar de la cama por el brusco movimiento y los húmedos golpes que dejaba oír cada que Sesshomaru penetraba a Kagome. Lo cual solo encendía aun mas los sobrexcitados cuerpos de los novios. Una de las piernas de Kagome fue a parar al hombro del ojidorado mientras que su otra pierna abrazaba su cadera, haciendo más profunda las embestidas.

Kagome comenzó a sentir los espasmos de su próximo orgasmo, pues su ojidorado era tan potente que le había regalado más de tres culminaciones, y sabia que esa sería la última pues su cuerpo ya no daba para más, contraía con fuerza el miembro del peliplateado, al cual se le hacia un poco más difícil penetrar el suave y húmedo sexo de su mujer. Dio unas cuantas embestidas mas, cuando por fin ambos profirieron gritos acompañados con sus nombres, dejando en claro lo satisfactorio del acto cometido.

Sesshomaru dejo salir toda su simiente dentro del útero de su mujercita. Y no fue hasta que descargo la última gota hasta que se retiro de dentro de ella, se dejo caer de espaldas al colchón, tratando de normalizar su respiración, dejando que su linda novia tomara lugar sobre su pecho.

-Te amo, Sesshomaru.- dijo viéndolo con sus ojos brillando de felicidad, él solo sonrió. No era de los que decían constantemente sus sentimientos, pero…

-Yo igual.- murmuro, haciendo una pequeña excepción, por esta vez se lo concedería pues sabía que necesitaba escucharlo para sentirse segura.

Kagome sonrió mientras se dejaba arrullar por los brazos de Morfeo, en cambio Sesshomaru se mantuvo contemplándola unos cuantos minutos, pensado en lo afortunado que era. Si bien aun debían aparentar odio e indiferencia ante los demás, bajo las sabanas podían demostrar todo lo que callaban. Rato después Sesshomaru acompaño al mundo de sueños a su novia.

 _Cúrame y enférmame de poco, poco a poco_

 _Cúrame y transfórmame de loco, poco a poco_

 _Amárrame_

* * *

Ay mi Dios, espero no se note la mediocridad de mi inexperiencia en cuanto a Lemons se refiere, porque si señoritas, este es el primer lemon que escribo, así que entiendan un poquito a lo que me estoy enfrentando XD

Aun así espero haya sido de su agrado, sobre todo para ti Andi Soul lo hice con mucho love.

Y ella si me respondió:

 _Mediocridad e inexperiencia? Joder que me ha encantado! En serio que si! El tema ni yo sabía que era cumbia jajajajaj... Simplemente me gusta la intensidad de las voces rasgadas... Es que lo encuentro brutal! Así que estoy Jodidamente Feliz!_

 _Gracias nena! Estaré leyendo tus proximas creaciones a pedido!_

Aún me quedan Os por escribir y publicar con su respectiva dedicatoria, por lo que esto no es lo último que verán de mí.


End file.
